Lodin Haijima
is a character in the anime/manga series, Beyblade Burst Rise. He fights with his Beyblade, Zone Lúinor Drake Spiral' Metsu. Appearance Lodin is a tall, muscular boy with tan skin, blue eyes, shaved eyebrows, spiked light grey hair with mutton chop-style sideburns that hangs down below his chin, and has a blue rhombus tattoo on his forehead. His attire consists of a sleeveless white robe with a gold collar and red borders on the arm section, and blue rhombuses, comprised of four smaller rhombuses, on random parts of the robe, a red band around the right upper arm, a gold bracelet around the left upper arm, black gloves with gold braces, a gold belt with a red buckle around the waist, charcoal-black pants, and white boots with red borders and charcoal-black tips. Personality Much like Lui before him, Lodin is arrogant, intense, and highly hostile. His hostility is shown when he threw a discus straight at Fumiya when the latter tried to recruit him for the Spark Devils. However, he is also capable of recognizing his opponent's strength, as he commended Dante for managing to score a point off him in their battle. Biography Not much is known about Lodin, except that prior to becoming a Blader, he was a decathlon champion, having won numerous athletic tournaments. Background ''Beyblade Burst Rise'' Beyblades * Zone Lúinor Drake Spiral' Metsu: Lodin's primary Beyblade in Beyblade Burst Rise. Special Moves * Zone Slam: Lúinor uses the stadium slope to increase its speed and charges straight at the opponent to deliver great damage. * Zone Hammer: After losing one click, the Zone base and the Drake disc line up to increase power for a wicked attack. This move is similar to Xavier Bogard's Penta Saber. Beybattles Anime Appearances Beyblade Burst Rise * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 04|''Episode 04 - Inspiration! Challenging Valt!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 05|''Episode 05 - All-In! Judgement Joker!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 06|''Episode 06 - The Final Hand!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 07|''Episode 07 - Bey Carnival! Epic Final!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 09|''Episode 09 - Fly, Heaven Pegasus!/The Most Sinister Art! Dread Bahamut!]] (flashback) * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 22|''Episode 23 - Shine, Ashura!/A Serious Showdown! wbba. vs. HELL!]] Relationships Quotes Gallery Beyblade Burst GT Lodin Haijima and Zwei Longinus JP Website Poster.jpg Beyblade Burst Gachi Zwei Longinus Drake Spiral' Metsu avatar 30.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Zwei Longinus Drake Spiral' Metsu avatar 31.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Zwei Longinus Drake Spiral' Metsu vs Rock Dragon Sting Charge Zan.png Beyblade Burst Rise - Rise Rise Beyblade Burst Lodin Haijima.png Lodin vs. Fumiya.jpg Lodin's victory.jpg Lodin vs Fumiya match.jpg Fumiya and Lodin launches.jpg Dante vs. Lodin.jpg Trivia * It is unknown how Lodin obtained a Lúinor, as it was originally owned by Lui Shirosagi. * Lodin is the first Rise Character to own a Dash driver. * He is considered to be the Burst counterpart of Ryuga in the Metal Saga, ''Sakyo Kurayami in [[Beyblade: Shogun Steel (anime)|''Shogun Steel]] and Lui Shirosagi in Burst Series. References Category:Beyblade Burst Rise Category:Beyblade Burst Category:Beyblade Burst Rise Characters